This proposal is for funding to maintain a resource center to develop and maintain computer related applications and designs with broad applicability to NEI-supported studies. The Web Resource Center at the Jaeb Center for Health Research was established in 2000 to develop web-based routines and other internet related processes that would be of value to NEI studies. To date the center has developed multiple internet-based objects including study websites and online training and certification applications. The center has also advanced into other computer- related areas of benefit to NEI studies including the development of a computerized visual acuity tester system, adult and child computerized visual acuity tests, and procedures for paperless clinical studies. The specific resource center aims for the requested funding period are as follows: 1. Develop additional vision testing applications and options for the Electronic Visual Acuity (EVA) tester a. Develop a patient self-test version of the E-ETDRS testing procedure on the EVA using a touch screen input device and/or voice recognition and conduct a study to assess its feasibility and validity b. Develop a visual acuity testing application for the EVA using Lea symbols (or other pictures) to test visual acuity in two year olds and conduct a study to assess its feasibility and validity. c. Develop a more efficient visual acuity testing algorithm than E-ETDRS and conduct a study to assess its reliability and validity d. Develop an interactive web application for training and certification in the modified ETDRS refraction protocol e. Develop an EVA application for performing the modified ETDRS refraction protocol. 2. Extend the Electronic Visual Acuity tester (EVA) system as a portable package that can be user-installed on any generic PC clone, including a laptop computer. 3. Provide technical support for vision testing systems in current use by NEI-funded studies and provide systems to new NEI-funded studies interested in using this system. 4. Maintain websites and applications that have been developed for NEI-funded studies and develop new sites and applications as needed for new projects. 5. Continue collaboration and consulting with other NEI-funded studies on web-based methods for clinical studies, including the use of touch screen tablet PCs for data capture. 6. Develop and extend paperless clinical studies methodology and procedures.